


Pick it all up, and start again

by Beckfromneverland



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Fluff, M/M, kinda angsty ngl, let our boy be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckfromneverland/pseuds/Beckfromneverland
Summary: Bucky awoke to the taste of bile rising in his throat.Steve woke up to the soft impact of a blanket hitting his face and the sound of retching.





	Pick it all up, and start again

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off “Medicine” By Daughter  
> This fic was inspired by a piece drawn by Kaciart on Tumblr, go check them out they’re really cool and talented

Bucky awoke to the taste of bile rising in his throat. 

It had been almost three months and his body was still reeling from the absence of the drugs HYDRA had been pumping into him for years on end. Everytime he was ripped from his artificial sleep, another IV would be stuck in his flesh and his mind would become dull, his emotions faded and the only thing left in his brain was the ways he could hurt others.  
Doc says it’s some form of withdrawal, that his body had become addicted to it and with those drugs gone was trying to rebalance itself. However to Bucky, this is one of the ways the universe is having him pay for his past actions.  
Lying in bed, his eyes shoot open, body overwhelmed with the feeling of absolute sickness. Throwing back the blankets, the comforter hits a sleeping Steve in the face. He groans due to the sudden feeling but Bucky doesn’t notice. He quickly pads to their bathroom, not bothering to shut the door all the way. He collapses over the open toilet, flannel clad knees slapping the linoleum flooring. He opens his mouth, it feels as though his entire stomach is about to come up his throat. He repeatedly gags before finally throwing up. Tears begin to slowly make their way to the surface. He can’t tell whether or not it’s from the gagging or his own mind beginning to let go of pent up emotion, either way, he doesn’t stop them.

 

Steve woke up to the soft impact of a blanket hitting his face and the sound of retching. 

At first he wasn’t sure what was happening, assuming Buck had just turned over or gotten up to get water, it wasn’t until he heard the other man’s heaves and cries he realized something was wrong. Swinging his legs over the side of their bed, Steve rushed to the bathroom. There was Bucky, shoulders shaking, spine snapping back and forth. With a swift movement of his wrists, Steve gently combed Bucky’s hair out of his face and held it back.  
He sat down on the edge of their tub, cautiously he put his hand on Bucky’s back, making slow circular movements.  
“I-I’m sorry, you did-didn’t have to get up.” Bucky gasps between gags.  
Steve lets out a slight sigh in response to his lover’s apology.  
“It’s okay Buck,” he softly replies, “Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” He continues to rub circles onto the other’s back until the heaving and gagging comes to a stop.  
Leaning back, Bucky rests himself against Steve’s leg, putting his head on the blonde’s knee. He’s still crying, softly and quietly but the tears are still there. Steve slides himself down to be next to Bucky, snaking his arms so one rests behind the ladder’s back and the other in the crook of his legs. He pulls Bucky onto his lap, like he’s comforting a child. The brunette quickly throws his arms around Steve’s neck and buries his face in muscular shoulder.  
Resting his chin on top of Bucky’s head, Steve continues to hold him close. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he pleads, “I’m here, just breathe, okay? Breathe”  
Bucky faintly nods his head, following Steve’s orders. In and out, he tells himself, just breathe. 

Suddenly Steve begins to move, picking the two up and walking them back into their room.  
He places Bucky down onto their bed, and begins to walk away, his arm is grabbed within seconds. “Wait,” Bucky croaked,” Please don’t go” 

Steve let out a breathy chuckle, “I’ll be back in a second, I’m just gonna get you some water.”

Sure enough Steve returns to the room, glass of water in hand. He places it down on the nightstand and crawls back into bed, Bucky immediately moving closer to him. 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbles against Steve’s chest

“Hey,” Steve promptly replies, lifting up the brunette’s chin with his middle finger, “It’s okay, I told you I’d stick with you through everything, if this is part of that everything, so be it.”  
A small smile begins to crawl onto Bucky’s face, “I love you, punk.” He responds in an almost whisper.  
“Love you too, jerk.” Steve retorts, placing a small kiss on Bucky’s forehead and wrapping his body around the other.  
As Bucky finally falls asleep, Steve utters one last thing before closing his eyes.  
“I’m with ya till the end of the line, Buck”


End file.
